Un peu d'amour dans un monde de cruauté
by slashman
Summary: Quand harry tombe amoureux de son ex-pire-ennemi que peut il bien se passer? venez le decouvrir(slash harrydrago)


Auteur:Slashman.

Disclaimer:Bah tout est a JK Rowling, enfin en tout cas c'est elle qui a écrit les bouquins.

Résumé:A venir!

Voila, je sais que c'est court mais je vous demanderait une petite reviews si vous aimez ou si vous aimez pas, dite moi votre réaction.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Drago déambulait dans les couloir, il avait un peu trop abuser sur le whisky pur feu et n'avait qu'une envie: allez voir Harry Potter, depuis le début de sa sixième année il se voyait en secret, Harry ne voulait pas dire a ron et a Hermione qu'il sortait avec drago et drago de son coté ne voulait surtout pas que son père l'apprenne, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il c'était retrouver devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui dormait.Il sortie sa baguette et chuchota «_ouverto silencio» _le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit, il remerciât intérieurement son père de lui avoir appris des sort plus qu'utile.Des qu'il entra dans la pièce il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce: Harry, Harry Potter endormit sur un des canapé de gryffondor il alla se mettre a califourchon sur Harry et tenta de le réveiller en l'embrassant, Harry se réveilla et sursauta faisant tomber drago par terre.

Drago:HEY! Cria-t-il.

Harry:Nan mais sa vas pas de crier? Lui répondit le brun en se mettant sur lui. Et d'abord qu'es que tu fait la?

Drago:Si tu voulait te mettre au dessus, il fallait le dire mon ange.

Harry: Tu pue l'alcool! Qu'es que ta bu encore?

Drago:Mon ange tu veux pas faire un petit câlin a ton Dray au lieu de le l'engueuler.il commença a caresser le torse de Harry a travers la chemise a moitié ouverte.

Harry:Pourquoi tu est ici, si quelqu'un te voyait?

Drago:Et si on allait dans ta chambre, tes préfet en chef, ta une chambre a toi tout seul...

Harry réfléchit, si drago venait dans sa chambre personne ne le verrai, si il le renvoyait dans sa salle commune il serai capable de se gourer de chemin vu qu'il avait bu…

Harry:Ok mais je te préviens pas de câlin et tu dors.

Drago:Même pas un petit câlin? Un tout petit? Supplia-t-il.

Harry:C'est sa ou tu rentre dans ta salle commune…

Drago suivi Harry dans sa chambre de préfet, quand Harry eu fermer la porte Harry alla vers son armoire drago se rapprocha de lui en l'entourant dans ses bras.

Drago:J'ai vraiment pas le droit a un câlin?

Harry:Dray, qu'es que tu as bu ce soir?

Drago:Oh juste quelque verre de whisky...

Harry se retourna et versa le contenu d'un petit flacon bleu dans la gorge de drago, celui ci tituba un peu et tomba par terre.

Drago:Nan mais sa vas pas! drago se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sou, c'était quoi que tu m'a fait boire dit il en se relevant.

Harry:Une potion anti-alcool dit il en baissant les yeux.

Drago:T'aurai pus me prévenir au moins.

Harry:Désoler mais tu sais que je déteste quand tu bois lui dit le brun en s'enfouissant dans les bras de drago.

Drago savait pourquoi Harry n'aimait pas quand il boit .Remus, après la mort de sirius, c'était mis a boire et avait fini par être tuer par des mangemorts pendant une attaque visant une ville sorcière près de londre.Harry avait commencer à se rapprocher de drago a cette époque là.Drago c'était enfui de chez son père au début des vacances quand celui ci avait voulut le faire devenir mangemort, Rogue avait demander a dumbledore de l'accueillir et c'est in ci qu'il pu découvrir que détester une personne pouvait cacher des sentiments autre que la haine.

Drago:Je suis désoler, dit il en caressant la tête de harry.

Harry:On vas se coucher demandas le brun.

Il allèrent tous les deux se coucher et Harry alla se blottir contre drago qui le prit dans ses bras.Il s'endormirent pour aller dans de doux rêves.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Voila premier chapitre de boucler! il est court mais les prochains seront beaucoup plus long! mais si vous voulez la suite une REVIEWS! (c'est en bas a gauche)

Biz a tous!


End file.
